


all the troubles

by vellutonero



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, The Animus (Assassin's Creed), The Lost Archive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его зовут Клэй Качмарек, ему 28 лет, сейчас 2011 год. Он все еще где-то в Италии. Он - ассасин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the troubles

Клэю никогда бы не пришло в голову, что он когда-нибудь услышит от Уоррена Видика хоть одну дельную мысль. Ненормальный ученый с садистскими наклонностями довольно низко находился в списке людей, к чьему мнению не то, что нужно прислушиваться - на чье существование вообще стоило обращать внимание. Для Клэя он являлся не более, чем временным неудобством, маленьким расстоянием между свободой и настоящей жизнью ассасина, где ничто не истинно и все дозволено. С одной стороны так было проще игнорировать его экзальтированные помпезные речи о новом смелом мире, который тамплиеры обязательно построят на костях и ДНК Качмарека, с другой - Клэй оттачивал умение фильтровать информацию вокруг себя в реальном мире, ведь его мозг продолжал держать фокус на главном.   
Но вот незадача, кто-то из них явно встал не с той ноги, потому что Видик, в такой-то раз самолично подключая Клэя к датчикам Анимуса, ворковал себе под нос:   
\- Вы, мистер Качмарек, редкая птица. И нам, безусловно, очень повезло вас найти… вы полагаетесь на свое упрямство, на ценности, которые больше не существуют, понимаете, к чему я клоню? Вот возьмите вашего предка - Эцио, его имя означает полет. Уверен, это вы уже поняли. И ваше имя тоже очень вам подходит. Глина - пластичный материал, пока ты не вылепишь из нее что-нибудь и не дашь время застыть в таком положении. Но если глину не обжечь, то она просто обратится в пыль, если бросить ее на пол, - а Клэй слушал.   
То ли усталость от просачивания настолько упростила мыслительные процессы в его голове, то ли бредни Видика просверлили какую-то щель в мозгу, но за эту метафору Клэй зацепился, и не отпускал ее еще долго. Отец когда-то говорил что-то очень похожее, но он никогда не верил в имена, даты, знаки зодиака и прочую маркетинговую чушь. 

Когда Клэй учился в технологическом, он часто сидел в кафетерии над пустой тарелкой, в руке прямоугольная бутылка лимонада, читал учебники по истории. Это было непопулярное занятие среди студентов-программистов, все предпочитали выбирать дополнительными лекциями что-то прикладное, второй курс по физике, например, или электротехнике, чтобы далеко не уходить от основных предметов. Но для Клэя соединение красного и синего проводов не являлось чем-то полезным, развивающим.   
Историю Клэй любил с детства, даже когда хотел стать астронавтом - пусть факты, даты и сухой пересказ уже произошедшего констатировали реальность, он никогда не верил в то, что за пределами установленных событий ничего не происходило. Книги по истории показывали общую картину, как им и полагается, но они неизбежно несли отпечаток автора и его предвзятого мнения. Клэй был абсолютно уверен в том, что глобальные события в большей степени влияют на простого, маленького человека и отдельно взятую жизнь, и обязательно имеют несколько точек зрения. Ведь хорошие люди пропадают в паутине истории, а плохие присваивают их достижения - и примеров тому не счесть.   
Профессор истории-2, как этот дополнительный курс назывался в расписании, придерживался такого же мнения, поэтому Клэй всегда был снабжен интересной и захватывающей литературой. Мистер Майлз в университете был временно и у большинства студентов вызывал головную боль обширными домашними заданиями в стиле “эссе на 3000 слов”-размышление о предпосылках Гражданской войны. Второе любимое задание, которое профессор раздавал каждую вторую лекцию: написать подробный ответ на вопрос, предполагающий нестандартный подход и много размышлений в формате двух предложений.   
\- Такое ощущение, что философию изучаем, честное слово, - пробубнил себе под нос студент, сидевший через два стола от Клэя, засовывая ноутбук в сумку. Клэй пожал плечами, собирая разложенные учебники и тетради.   
\- Мистер Качмарек, что вы думаете о сегодняшней лекции? - Майлз опирался на стол, сложив руки на груди, не замечая меловой крошки на лацкане пиджака. Клэй же пялился на белесый след, не поднимая глаз.   
\- Все хорошо, - он закинул рюкзак на плечо и кивком попрощался с профессором, спеша покинуть аудиторию. 

За всю свою жизнь Клэй никогда не увлекался спортом. Еще ребенком он начал помогать отцу на стройках, поэтому оставался в неплохой форме, с течением времени переключившись с подачи гаечных ключей и молотков на таскание мешков с шпаклевкой и прочих тяжестей. Он катался на велосипеде, который отец ему подарил лет в 13, но это вряд ли можно было назвать серьезным спортом. Все катались на велосипедах на их улице.   
Поэтому, когда Клэй начал жить один, он был удивлен внезапным удовольствием, которое он получал от бега.   
Вечерние пробежки помогали переработать накопившееся за день напряжение и отключить рациональную часть мозга в пользу приятной тишины и эдакого всепоглощающего спокойствия, которое он никогда в жизни не ощущал. Бег по утрам заряжал энергией, но в привычку не вошел, по утрам в университете Клэй в основном пытался попасть в душевую, найти менее мятую футболку и войти в аудиторию за пятнадцать минут до начала занятий, это была традиция.   
Олимпийскими рекордами Клэй похвастаться не мог, но это ему было и не нужно, цель попасть в университетскую команду по какому-нибудь глупому спорту не маячила на его горизонте. Даже переехав на “Ферму”, он продолжал бегать по окружающей территории, хотя Уильям настаивал на том, чтобы Клэй занимался с другими новичками. Эти занятия так и не прижились.   
В Абстерго же бегать было негде. 

Первый месяц в заточении Клэй даже не забывал следить за течением времени, отличая один день от другого, пока продолжительные сессии в Анимусе не начали сливаться в единое пространство чужой жизни. Наверное, это была такая защитная реакция организма - отфильтровывать ненужную информацию, фокусироваться на главном. Его зовут Клэй Качмарек, ему 28 лет, сейчас 2011 год. Он все еще где-то в Италии. Он - ассасин.   
Если выглянуть через стеклянные вставки в двери его “апартаментов”, то в хороший день можно было увидеть солнечные лучи, лениво вытянувшиеся по помещению с Анимусом, рифленое стекло немного искажало вид, поэтому машина выглядела погруженной под воду. Клэй прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу, покорно ожидая появления одной из двух привычных фигур и пищание кодового замка. Он уже выучил комбинацию, но цифровая панель, увы, находилась только с внешней стороны.  
В зале с Анимусом было шесть камер слежения: две над машиной, по одной над серверами, одна над входом, одна над столом Видика, хотя Клэй уже понял, что этот компьютер скорее выполняет функцию управляющего терминала, куда транслируется копия картинки из его воспоминаний. Люси довольно часто сидела за этим монитором уже после того, как дневная сессия заканчивалась, но выражение ее лица, даже искаженное “подводным” стеклом оставалось сосредоточенным и слегка печальным. Еще три камеры находились в его комнате, полностью исключая возможность какой-либо приватности.   
Клэй редко засыпал в кровати эти дни: эффект просачивания заполнял все пространство его жизни в свободное от Анимуса время, и именно поэтому смотреть внутрь себя Клэй находил деструктивным занятием. Вместо этого, он наблюдал за тем кусочком мира, который у него был, даже если это было наблюдение за тем, как явно слишком молодая для этой работы блондинка пытается разобраться с очередным техническим сбоем в программе Анимуса. “Сбоем”, который дал Клэю достаточно времени для того, чтобы осмотреться в загрузочном режиме. И да, уровень программного обеспечения определенно был чуть сложнее, чем те оболочки, что ему показывала Ребекка.   
Люси поднялась из-за стола и отправилась к выходу из лаборатории, но Клэй не видел той части помещения, поэтому не ожидал, что девушка вернется к его двери с подносом еды.   
\- Рум сервис, - мрачно усмехнулся Клэй достаточно громко, чтобы она услышала его, пока набирала код на замке, открывающий небольшое отверстие для подноса - как раз над головой свернувшегося на полу Клэя. 

\- Почему вы выбрали программирование? Из вас вышел бы отличный историк-исследователь, с таким вниманием к деталям, - мистер Майлз протянул Клэю проверенное эссе с жирной “A+” в верхнем углу. Клэй внимательно смотрел на бумагу с оценкой, отмечая, что буква написана перьевой ручкой, чернила стекли в одну жирную линию там, где профессор слишком сильно нажал на бумагу. Ему не требовалось переворачивать страницу, чтобы увидеть прошедший насквозь след от оценки.  
\- Потому что на программировании меня никто не спрашивает, почему я его выбрал, - ответил Клэй, подозревая, что зря сейчас позволил себе лишнее - ему нравилось получать высшие баллы по истории, хотя это и был дополнительный предмет, а еще ему нравились задания, которые мистер Майлз раздавал каждую неделю. 

Аварийная красная лампочка в ванной комнате и комичный зеленый значок над входной дверью для эвакуации при пожаре, создавали в темной комнате странный свет, который почему-то беспокоил Клэя, заставляя его неуютно ворочаться в кровати. Наручные часы у него отобрали в первый же день, что было ожидаемо, но он все равно не смог бы разобрать время при этом слабом освещении. Накрывшись одеялом с головой, он ждал, когда же наконец система слежения привычно прожужжит несколько раз, переходя на режим воспроизведения предварительно записанных трех минут. Люси выполняла свою функцию без сбоев, давая Клэю час времени почти каждую ночь на то, чтобы изучать Анимус и его контрольную консоль.   
Он однозначно все еще не доверял ей, не до конца, но Клэю в целом было сложно представить, как довериться кому-то безоговорочно в ситуации, где он оказался пленником, а его неожиданный союзник держал при себе ключ от тюрьмы. Особенно, после стольких прожитых жизней.   
Клэй несколько раз помахал рукой в глазок камеры над терминалом Анимуса, зная, что реакции не получит. У него было 55 минут на то, чтобы разболтать систему, посмотреть, как связаны между собой винтики; его уже перестала интересовать секретная информация, кому она, в сущности, теперь была нужна. Как работает самая сложная операционная оболочка в мире, превращая биологические данные в компьютерную симуляцию - вот он, главный вопрос. Клэй за предыдущие сессии смог построить “черный ход” в загрузочной зоне Анимуса - эдакий выход из контролируемого пространство в чистую программную зону, черно-серую бесконечность потока данных.   
Данных, среди которых где-то была зашифрована практически точная копия каждого его предка, да что там, его самого. Иногда, лежа в кровати и дожидаясь рассвета, Клэй представлял как композит его сознания в одном из этих массивов начинает функционировать отдельно внутри Анимуса, строя ловушки и открывая потайные двери, внося хаос в воспоминания и просачиваясь в центральную систему Абстерго…   
…только, конечно, поверить в возможность существования искусственного интеллекта, который до последней мысли копировал бы самого Клэя было невозможно, не тогда, когда каждый день он по много часов проводил внутри машины, переживая воспоминания его далеких предков.   
Совершенно невозможно. 

\- Не стоит пугаться, мистер Качмарек, - Клэя очень раздражало, когда люди называли его по фамилии, но из уст Видика это даже освежало, - эффект просачивания в вашей ситуации совершенно нормален.   
Конечно, совершенно нормально терять часы своей жизни думая, что ты скачешь на лошади по итальянским полям.   
\- У нас есть способы, мм, сокращения этого явления, но это снижает вашу продуктивность, - Видик продолжал вещать, и Клэй стоически держал лицо, хотя и подтянул колени ближе к груди. Он лежал на кровати в позе эмбриона, тело еще не вышло из первоначального шока, в ушах у него все еще стучали подковы по пыльной дороге, а проходящие мимо жители кричали вслед итальянские ругательства. У Клэя раскалывалась голова, и чтобы он сейчас не отдал за аспирин.   
\- К тому же, спустя какое-то время вы заметите, что говорите на том же языке, что и Ваш предок, получите навыки, которыми он владел, - как будто это должно было утешить Клэя. Видик не сдавался, видимо, ожидая увидеть какой-то отклик:  
\- Мы могли бы погрузить вас в кому, - Клэй конвульсивно дернулся, но удержался от дальнейшей реакции, - но, признаюсь честно, мне нравится видеть вас в сознании. 

Кабинет психиатра у Клэя не вызывал положительных эмоций: кушетка была неудобной, но он упрямо пытался устроиться в ней. Прямо напротив висела темная картина бушующего моря, которая его успокаивала и даже помогала говорить. Сам доктор сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой, держа в руках записную книжку. Клэй мог поспорить с кем угодно на двадцатку, что добрый доктор по большей части играл сам с собой в крестики-нолики, а не вел заметки. Но лекарства действовали, терапия особенно ничего не меняла, и это была рутина, к которой Клэй привык.   
\- Скажите, что-то изменилось в вашей жизни с нашей последней встречи? Как вы можете оценить свое состояние сегодня? - доктор всегда задавал вопросы, которые Клэй не любил. Они заставляли его выходить за рамки ответов да или нет, и хотя весь смысл терапии был в том, чтобы говорить с кем-то о своих проблемах, делать это он так и не научился.   
\- Я пытаюсь принять решение, и… это нелегкий процесс, хотя я уже понимаю, что решение-то принято.   
\- Можно сказать, что вы сводите интуитивно понятную информацию воедино с логической частью вашего сознания?   
\- Да, наверное так, - Клэй поморщился, хотя быстро скрыл выражение лица кашлем. Ему повезло найти психиатра, который вопреки вроде бы предполагаемой профессиональной наблюдательности почти всегда пропускал короткие гримасы.  
\- Клэй, вас сейчас волнует то, как ваша семья воспримет этот шаг? - доктор остановил свою ручку над бумагой и смотрел на Клэя не моргая. Думал ли он, что подумает отец? Конечно. Правда, он уже знал, какие слова от него услышит.   
Отношения в доме Качмареков всегда были открытой книгой, в ней даже не нужно было читать между строк. 

\- _Puttana la Madonna_ , - выругался Клэй под нос, когда Анимус в очередной раз выкинул его в загрузочный модуль.  
Проведя столько времени в машине, Клэй уже без каких-либо проблем подключал к ней себя сам, хотя таким образом следить за течением времени становилось сложнее. Люси продолжала исправно отключать камеры слежения на один час каждую ночь, оставляя Клэю возможность выполнять свою первоочередную задачу. По правде говоря, он практически не замечал девушку, когда она находилась с ним в лаборатории. Что-то в ее позе, взгляде напрягало Клэя, не давало ему расслабиться, хотя это все могли быть остаточные явления просачивания.   
Это было бы полбеды, но чужие жизни настолько перепутались уже у Клэя в голове, что несколько раз он просыпался с полным осознанием того, что его зовут Эцио Аудиторе, ему 35 лет, и где-то за этой бесовской дверью без ручки его ждет схватка с приспешниками тамплиеров. Иногда приступ отходил за несколько минут, Клэй возвращался в свою реальность с усталостью и холодящим осознанием, что теперь это - его жизнь, иногда на то, чтобы вернуть его к самому себе Видик засовывал его в Анимус, и только через многократное прохождение новых воспоминаний Клэй оказывался в настоящем времени.   
Ночные вылазки к компьютеру слегка помогали сохранить подобие ясного сознания, ведь он занимался своим любимым делом: создавал идеальные головоломки, писал безупречный код для того, чтобы растворить его бесследно в базовой программе Анимуса. В теории, его грязное дело совсем несложное - если машина уже подключена к его воспоминаниям и сознанию, оставить небольшой “подарок” внутри одной копии не составит труда. На деле проковырять своего рода дырку в базовом коде компьютерной симуляции жизни Эцио оказалось не так уж и легко. Поскольку времени у него было немного, Клэй работал маленькими шажками, разбивая код на крошечные элементы, достраивая его там, где программа меньше всего этого ожидала.   
Впереди у него было долгий путь. 

\- Кого вы потеряли? - Клэй никогда не стеснялся прямых вопросов, особенно если речь шла о мистере Майлзе, который всегда отвечал на них с кристальной честностью в голосе и ни разу не смущался и не уходил от ответа, даже если Клэй задевал за живое. А он задевал, здесь никаких сомнений не возникало.   
\- Многих, - в той же манере ответил Уильям.   
На “Ферме” Клэй был всего несколько дней, даже не видя основных помещений, но уже чувствовал дух единства, витавший в здании. Это была семья, очень странная, хотя именно так Клэй себе и представлял семью. Это была семья, частью которой он хотел быть.   
\- Мой сын, - Майлз сложил руки перед собой, переплетя указательные пальцы между собой, костяшки побелели от напряжения в этом жесте, - пока был здесь, мог стать по-настоящему великим ассасином. Он был уникальным, совершенно особенным. И я говорю это не потому, что он тоже Майлз и мне как отцу положено быть самого высокого мнения о своем ребенке. Здесь, в Ордене, мы все - одна семья. Каждый новый член становится моим сыном или братом.   
Клэй постарался спрятать улыбку, но был уверен, что у него это не получилось. В этот самый момент он решил, что обязательно станет членом Ордена Ассасинов. Во что бы то ни стало, чем бы не обернулось - Клэю обязательно нужна такая семья. Семья, которую он выбрал сам и которая выбрала его потому что он, Клэй, может стать по-настоящему великим.   
Уильям Майлз пил чай из большой белой кружки, в уголках его глаз собрались морщинистые паутинки, пока он наблюдал за тем, как Клэй рассматривает фотографии на стенах кафетерия и листает разложенные на столах книги. 

Иногда Клэй начинал скучать по дому. Он не был уверен, сколько именно времени уже провел в Абстерго, просто потому, что не мог вспомнить, когда попал сюда. Мозг продолжал фильтровать важную информацию и оставлял только те знания, которые позволяли Клэю Качмареку существовать самому по себе, без дополнений в виде Эцио Аудиторе, Адама или его ближайшего предка - прапрадеда. Ежедневно он чувствовал, что потерял какую-то часть себя неделю назад, две, но вспомнить какие это были воспоминания становилось тяжело. Каждый неосторожный шаг, каждая лишняя секунда потраченная на рефлексию могла спровоцировать очередной эпизод просачивания.   
Клэй вспоминал об отце, и почему-то в голове сразу всплывало лицо психиатра, который как будто бы до сих пор внимательно слушал признания Клэя. Он никогда не рассказывал доброму доктору детали внутрисемейных отношений, особенно когда Орден кардинально изменил его жизнь. Осторожно анализируя себя, Клэй точно знал, что даже если ему удастся выбраться из Абстерго живым, ни один человек в мире больше не будет копаться в его голове. Достаточно было Видика, у которого скорее всего было расписание составлено - он промывал мозги Клэю своими тирадами с завидной регулярностью, то есть, думал, что промывает, потому что сам Клэй воспринимал его слова больше как белый шум, лишнюю возможность собрать себя по кусочкам.   
Загрузочный экран Анимуса стал местом тишины, и это немного пугало. Все остальное время, даже внутри воспоминаний, Клэй выжидал. Где-то над солнечным сплетением у него было тяжелое предчувствие грозы. Хотя, может быть, он просто научился реагировать на смену погоды, не видя свежего воздуха на протяжении такого долгого времени.   
Первый раз, когда Клэй увидел Юнону внутри Анимуса, он моментально рассинхронизировался с Эцио. Однако, в привычную пустоту-тишину его не выкинуло, голограмма древней богини оставалась ровно в том же самом месте, только окружающая ее симуляция реальности рассыпалась. Клэй все еще наивно ожидал, что со стороны Видика последуют какие-то комментарии, автоматические подсказки от Люси на периферии зрения, но нет. Юнона заговорила, и Клэй подумал, что его сейчас вырвет. 

\- Здесь у нас много работы, - Ребекка оторвалась от ноутбука, положив руки на него сверху. Ее кабинет был обставлен техникой, которая в свою очередь была укутана слоем проводов. Несколько мониторов работали, но было понятно, что Орден рассчитывал на гораздо более серьезный объем. Дверь в серверную располагалась здесь же, из-за нее шел приятный уху шум.   
Клэй подтащил стул к одному из компьютеров, достал из кармана наушники и бросил их на стол рядом. Ребекка со стороны была похожа на героиню комиксов, но факт того, что она чуть ли не в одиночку занималась всем техническим обеспечением базы говорил о ее безусловной исключительности. Клэю это нравилось, и в короткий период их знакомства он привык к ее эпизодической резкости, к неумению и нежеланию делить работу, к долгим часам, когда они оба молча зарывались в код и разговаривали только там - внутри программы новыми написанными строками.   
\- Я бы предложила тебе пиво, но у нас с алкоголем напряженка, - сказала Ребекка, когда они закончили очередной большой пласт работы в два часа утра. Клэй понял, что работал больше 14 часов без перерыва только потому, что глаза начали слипаться, а пальцы промахивались по клавиатуре. Да, пожалуй, такому в университете он бы не научился.   
\- Я бы не отказался даже от кофе, - улыбнулся Клэй, и Ребекка конечно же не отреагировала на непривычную для него эмоцию. Поэтому она была идеальным партнером, они понимали друг друга без слов и никогда не переступали невидимые барьеры, построенные вокруг.   
\- Давай отложим кофе до завтра и пойдем спать, - смачно зевнула Ребекка, откидывая волосы со лба, - не думаю, что мир рухнет, если ты выспишься хотя бы один раз. 

\- Ты должен поддерживать эту семью! - отец кричал на него с привычным ядом в голосе, и Клэй прислонился лбом к стене, стараясь не поддаваться на бесконечный эмоциональный шантаж.   
Гарольд Качмарек не один раз за всю его жизнь объяснял, чего именно ждет от сына - денег, в первую очередь, все остальное опционально, и он умел доступно объяснить свою точку зрения. Конечно, Клэю уже не было десять, двенадцать, четырнадцать лет, чтобы трепетать перед всемогущим отцом с его неточными, но сильными ударами, но воспоминания все еще сильны. С небольшой лишь разницей, что теперь Клэй понимал свою цель в жизни, и она его полностью устраивала.   
\- Они тебе хоть платят? Смотри, эта кучка шарлатанов тебя использует и выбросит, помяни мое слово! Развел благотворительность… - продолжал отец, но уже не так твердо, как раньше, Клэй услышал звон того, что могло быть только горлышком бутылки о стакан.   
Экономический кризис ни для кого не прошел легко, особенно для маленького семейного бизнеса, как у Качмарека-старшего. Вопрос денег, всегда стоявший особенно остро, сейчас превратился в дополнительный инструмент воздействия, ведь Клэй был хорошим сыном, Клэй понимал, что должен обеспечивать старость своим родителям, в какой бы ситуации не находился сам. Такова парадигма в его доме, о которой он до конца еще не избавился, поэтому продолжал отсылать чеки каждый раз, когда у него была такая возможность.   
Жизнь на “Ферме” не оставляла большого пространства для зарабатывания денег, но и больших трат не предполагала - Орден предоставлял крышу над головой, еду. Клэй понемногу писал коды на стороне, пользуясь заведенными еще в университете знакомствами, но и этого едва хватало.   
\- Но отец! Мы делаем то, что правда важно! Уильям, Ребекка, я… мы работаем, чтобы изменить мир! - Клэй мог возражать сколько угодно, но это не меняло реальности: он продолжал пытаться быть ассасином, хотя его так и не приняли в орден официально, он продолжал отправлять отцу чеки. 

Когда он очнулся, он был в постели, справа от него мерно моргали мониторы, тихонько пиликая. Люси сидела на стуле возле стола, голова упала на плечо во сне. Она выглядела еще моложе своих лет, совсем девчонка, даже и не скажешь. Клэй попытался подняться на локте, но обнаружил, что его руки и ноги плотно зафиксированы. Он откинулся обратно на подушку, и Люси сразу же встрепенулась:   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
\- Как будто по мне проехал танк, один из этих, творений Леонардо, - Клэй с трудом складывал слова в предложения, хотя не понимал, почему это так сложно.   
\- Ты был в отключке три дня, - заметила Люси, а Клэй задумался, почему она вдруг перешла с ним на “ты”. У Видика такой привычки не было, когда он говорил с Клэем, то всегда обращался по фамилии, когда упоминал его в разговоре с Люси, называл номер.   
\- Нам нужно двигаться вперед, поэтому следующие несколько дней будет две сессии в день, - добавила Люси. Клэй закрыл глаза и малодушно подумал, что зря проснулся. Неожиданно он вспомнил, что видел богиню Древних, Юнону, и что она говорила с ним. Клэй ощутил озноб, поднимающийся по телу к голове и видимо вздрогнул.   
Люси постепенно распутала фиксирующие браслеты, но когда Клэй попробовал встать, отвыкшие за три дня от движения мышцы свело судорогой, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как ждать, пока боль отпустит. Времени было достаточно, чтобы образ Юноны уселся в голове. Осознание еще не пришло - оно накатит позже, в этом Клэй был уверен, но за год в Абстерго он научился разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления.   
\- Что произошло? - спросил Клэй, пока Люси отключала от него мониторы. Она не успела ответить.  
\- Небольшой технический сбой, мистер Качмарек, не волнуйтесь, все уже устранено, - Видик стоял в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди и нервно стуча указательным пальцем по предплечью. Было понятно, что он взбешен, поэтому отдыха Клэй не увидит ближайшую неделю. 

Когда “Ферма” начинала слишком давить на него, Клэй забирался на крышу хиленького склада в отдалении от главных зданий, аккурат возле забора, за которым простиралось живописное поле, прежде чем падало в крутой склон к реке. Очень тихое место, посреди леса, весь этот чистый воздух наполнял голову тяжелыми мыслями. Клэй часто задавался вопросом, почему он до сих пор не смог стать полноценным членом Ордена. Конечно, у него был уже определенный уровень доступа, Уильям включал его в операционные собрания, но его ранг не достигал верхней планки. Клэй не был еще “братом”, настоящим ассасином.   
Это была цель, с самого начала, ради которой он отказался от всего, что было его жизнью, даже от образования. Он писал код с утра до вечера, Ребекка научила его многому, так что вылет из университета практически не сказался на уровне его умений, но этого было недостаточно.   
В голове у Клэя с самого начала была четкая картинка: он идет за Уильямом, проходит курс подготовки, учит историю Ордена, проникается духом единства, направляет свою жизнь в новое русло… и получает заслуженное место в рядах. В этой фантазии все вокруг смотрели на Клэя с уважением и восторгом, с осознанием его важности… это было несвойственное желание для Клэя. Однако, необходимость получить какое-то признание с годами усиливалась. Психиатр бы порадовался.   
\- Что ты там делаешь? - Клэй встрепенулся из своих мыслей, увидев Ребекку, которая стояла внизу и прикрывала рукой глаза от низкого солнца.   
\- Сижу, - отрезал Клэй и сразу же пожалел о своем тоне. Ребекка, видимо уже привыкла к его специфическому характеру, поэтому покачала головой и с легкостью забралась на крышу склада и села рядом.   
\- Продолжать верить - самое сложное, - сказала Ребекка после короткого молчания. Клэй посмотрел на нее с сомнением, - когда ты только попадаешь сюда, это как… в парке развлечений. Все новое, блестящее, захватывающее. За каждым углом тебя ждут приключения. Мало кто ожидает этой рутины, каждый день одно и то же. Думаешь: и ради этого я все бросила? Но в этом и есть проверка на прочность.   
\- Да, только я не думаю, что полтора года - все еще проверка, - вздохнул Клэй, - я должен доказать, что заслуживаю быть здесь. 

Светящаяся фигура преследовала его, как бы он не пытался скрыться. Богиня, призрак, плод его воображения - было неважно, Эцио пытался убежать от нее, но темнота собиралась вокруг него, пока он не упал на колени, запнувшись в очередном неосторожном прыжке через изгородь. Он думал удрать от ведьмы по через поле, но она парила в воздухе и каждый раз оказывалась ровно перед ним, когда он уже думал, что оторвался. Эцио даже начал думать, что сошел с ума.   
\- Послушай меня, Клэй Качмарек, - голос богини разносился, казалось бы, на несколько миль вокруг, но больше никто не реагировал на этот звук. Эцио смотрел по сторонам, но темнота становилась все плотнее, поглощая отдаленные здания и людей. Он сжал кулаки, готовясь выпустить клинки, иррационально понимая, что это вряд ли поможет ему сразиться с этой женщиной. Ненастоящей, наверняка не существующей.   
\- Клэй, очнись, - резко сказала фигура, и Клэй отпрянул назад, хватая ртом воздух, вжимаясь в стену, ощупывая себя, не понимая, почему еще секунду назад он… он не помнил, как оказался здесь и сейчас. Последнее, что он помнил о самом себе - и вот здесь ему потребовалось несколько минут.   
Его зовут Клэй Качмарек, ему 29 (?) лет, сейчас 2012 (?) год. Он все еще в Абстерго.   
\- Кто ты? - глупо спросил он у Юноны, которая парила над полом и была практически прозрачна. Он знал, на каком-то молекулярном уровне, что это - Юнона, он слышал о ней в воспоминаниях кого-то из предков, хотя сейчас эта информация только больше запутывала.   
\- Главное, кто - ты, - ответила богиня, - и что ты должен сделать. 

Чтобы попасть в любое здание без лишних вопросов нужно идти так, как будто ты точно знаешь, куда идешь. Клэй сидел в машине напротив главного офиса Абстерго, проверяя работу гарнитуры, которую на него навесила Ребекка. Это был солнечный сентябрьский день, обеденное время: поэтому улица была заполнена людьми в костюмах из соседних зданий, которые сновали туда-сюда между небоскребами и кафе, между ними лавировали подростки, доставлявшие пиццу.   
Согласно известному плану здания, Клэю необходимо было попасть в угловой офис на 23 этаже, пройдя пост охраны в лобби, а затем очаровать секретаршу на ресепшн, чтобы под шумок направится в нужную сторону. План был хорошо проработан, Орден предоставил более, чем обширную информацию, поэтому волноваться, строго говоря, было не о чем. Тем не менее Клэй чувствовал, как паника постепенно подступает к горлу. Он натягивал на себя куртку сотрудника почтовой службы, ведь под этим прикрытием попасть в любое здание легче легкого, и пытался оттянуть неотвратимый момент, когда нужно было выйти из фургона. У операции было четко определено время - чтобы попасть в дневную пересменку охраны здания, таким образом даже если кто-то поднимет тревогу, у Клэя в теории будет достаточное окно, чтобы сбежать через гараж в относительной целости и сохранности.   
Дело было даже не в том, что это первая операция, которую Клэй будет проводить самостоятельно, с минимальной поддержкой со стороны, и не в том, что это миссия в Абстерго, еще и с компьютером самого Риккина, а потому что по результату его будут судить в Ордене. Клэй не мог провалить это задание.   
\- Прием-прием, - зажужжал у него в ухе голос Уильяма. Клэй покрутил колесико громкости, пока звук не стал идеальным.   
\- Слышу вас, - отозвался он в ответ.   
\- Помни, Клэй, это твой шанс доказать, что ты - достоен быть частью Братства, - дал финальное напутствие Майлз, и Клэй очень резко захотел ударить его в челюсть. Уильяма от четкого хука спас только будильник, который заверещал противным звоном, обозначая 1 минуту до начала операции. Клэй набрал в легкие воздуха и шумно выдохнул, открывая глаза.   
Он был полностью готов к тому, чтобы стать настоящим ассасином. 

Можно было подумать, что в условиях абсолютно контролируемой среды прятать записки под подушку - бесперспективное занятие, но видимо Люси была наивнее, чем казалась. Клэй сидел на кровати и держал бумажку в руках. Ему уже можно было и не читать ее содержимое, он знал, что его судьба была решена в тот момент, когда он узнал правду о Люси. Или когда Абстерго нашли свою идеальную лабораторную крысу, в любом случае смерть Клэя была лишь вопросом времени. Он пытался злиться, пытался ненавидеть Люси и этого… следующего, великого спасителя, и Древних, и даже Орден - но сил на злость у Клэя уже не было.   
Тамплиеры хорошо разыграли свои карты, получив с одной стороны всю необходимую информацию от него, но для исполнения их заветных мечтаний нашли другого. Конечно, Юнона предупреждала Клэя об этом, хотя “предупреждение” было слишком сильным словом, чтобы описать ее напутствие. Когда древняя богиня сказала об этом первый раз, Клэй кинул в эфемерную фигуру стул.   
Должно быть, хорошо смотрелось на камерах, потому что на следующий день Видик критично осмотрел лабораторию и пробубнил:   
\- Люси, попроси пожалуйста кого-нибудь убрать здесь все стулья, подальше от мистера Качмарека, - Клэй беззвучно пробормотал “сука”, надеясь, что Люси увидит. Открытый конфликт ему не помогал справляться с неотвратимостью будущего, но небольшое удовольствие от ее нервной неуклюжести он все же получал.   
Как ни странно, Люси не перестала давать ему доступ к Анимусу и лаборатории ночью. Клэй двадцать минут копался в очередной строке кода, когда понял, что смотрит на мигающий курсор слишком долго. Работать было… не сложно, нет, бессмысленно. Что изменится в мире, если Клэй сможет расковырять базовую программу Анимуса? Чем это поможет ему не умереть?   
\- Ты должен доставить сообщение, - Клэй и не заметил, что у него начался очередной эпизод просачивания, поэтому чуть ли не подпрыгнул от голоса Юнона.   
\- Не пошли бы вы все со своими миссиями, - ругнулся он, но эффекта это не возымело. Юнона оставалась прозрачной, парящей и абсолютно нейтральной.   
\- Я могу показать тебе, как, Клэй Качмарек, но это не изменит твоей судьбы.   
\- К черту судьбу, - он вскочил из-за стола и решительным шагом направился обратно в свою комнату. Юнона естественно следовала за ним, и Клэю захотелось посмеяться над мрачной реальностью: его преследует дух древнего бога, а ведь он даже не страдает психическим заболеванием.   
\- Ничто не истинно, а значит, каждый сам кузнец своей судьбы, - сплюнул он в сторону Юноны. Она покачала головой, и Клэй почувствовал, как его уносит из собственного тела глубже в неизвестность с новой волной просачивания. 

Клэй мялся перед дверьми в торжественный зал “Фермы”, проигрывая в голове все возможные варианты следующих десяти минут. Он ни разу не был в этом помещении, туда допускались только полноценные члены Ордена по особым случаям, но по слухам от других обитателей Братства можно было ожидать чего угодно начиная от покрытых золотом античных колонн и заканчивая деревянными обшарпанными стенами простого сарая. Клэю были неважны убранства, это на самом деле было последнее, о чем он думал.   
Все мысли занимало долгожданное звание. Ребекка ничего не отвечала на вопросы о заданиях, которые она получала, об оружии которым могла пользоваться, поэтому Клэй чувствовал себя как ребенок в Рождество, ждущий подарков. Не говоря уже о том, что Уильям многозначительно улыбался в его сторону, когда видел в коридорах “Фермы”, но тоже ничего не говорил за рамками их обычных разговоров.   
Клэй набрал воздуха в грудь, когда двери зала распахнулись перед ним, и он увидел там собравшихся членов Ордена, стоящих по обе стороны от главного прохода к небольшому пьедесталу, на котором возвышался Майлз, как всегда занимающий собой все пространство. Присутствие Уильяма было сложно недооценить, не зря он был главой американского Ордена. Клэй шел по направлению к нему, замечая всех тех, кого он успел узнать. Ребекка кивнула ему, и этот простой жест выразил все, что она даже и не могла сказать. Еще несколько людей приложили руки к груди в знак уважения.   
\- Добро пожаловать в Братство, - Уильям Майлз на пьедестале выглядел слегка пугающе, но Клэй улыбался. Он никак не мог сдержать улыбку, стоя среди этих мужчин и женщин, его новой семьи. Клэй чувствовал, еще немного и - взлетит. Особенно об этом напоминала покалеченная в детстве ключица, тяжелым ноющим ощущением над сердцем.   
\- Ты заслужил, - сказал Уильям после церемонии, и Клэй не удержался и обнял его. - Теперь нам нужно выяснить, что именно Абстерго выискивает в нашем ДНК.   
Было понятно, что следующая миссия будет настоящей, совсем непохожей на мелкие задания, которые Клэй выполнял до этого. Безусловно он ожидал более сложных миссий, соответствующих его новому рангу и он был готов к ним. В своей жизни Клэй практически никогда не чувствовал страха перед неизведанным будущим, уверенный в том, что жизнь всех рассудит. Кредо Ордена идеально ложилось на его собственные принципы, добавляя уверенности в собственных силах. Он потратил два года на то, чтобы доказать свою приверженность делу, и теперь с нетерпением рвался в бой.   
\- Я рассчитываю на тебя, Клэй, - добавил Майлз.

Было сложно сказать, что он работал в усиленном режиме, но Видик оставлял его в Анимусе по два дня к ряду, на капельницах и без перерыва. Клэй даже не пытался возражать. Внутри машины чувства времени не существовало, все измерялось пройденными воспоминаниями, а они для Клэя загадкой не были. Он уже точно знал, что будет, и как смертельно больной человек вошел в стадию принятия неотвратимой судьбы. Пусть он совершенно не был согласен с будущим и точно пытался его изменить. Разница была лишь в том, что изменить свое личное будущее у Клэя не было шансов.   
Один плюс в древнем божестве на быстром наборе: он знал прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Каждый раз, когда эффект просачивания забирал у него часы из жизни, Клэй учился различать линии чужих судеб и их сложные переплетения, всегда собиравшиеся в одной точке. Конец света в глобальной перспективе был апогеем развития современной цивилизации, но если смотреть на него с точки зрения одного человека - всего лишь выбор, сделанный за много тысячелетий до. Юнона не часто появлялась перед ним в эти дни, но Клэй всегда чувствовал ее присутствие, когда корпел над взломом Анимуса. Его осторожные шажки, сделанные за первый год в Абстерго ни в какое сравнение не шли с той скоростью и легкостью, с какой он конструировал подсказки и прятал их от зоркого глаза машины в фрагментах восстановленных воспоминаний.   
Как будто он уже когда-то это делал, подсказывало подсознание, но Клэй игнорировал его, научившись полностью отключать нерациональные мысли, которые могли спровоцировать очередной эффект просачивания. Просыпаться Эцио Аудиторе было совсем невесело, выходить из его воспоминаний - особенно.   
Судя по быстрее наступающей темноте за окном, лето начало клониться к окончанию, когда Клэй наконец был доволен проделанным в Анимусе. Юнона перестала приходить к нему через галлюцинации, а значит, он был опасно близок к завершению своей работы. Клэй не чувствовал… в сущности, ничего, что он ожидал в себе найти. Он больше не был зол на Люси, он не боялся конца, ему было плевать на Дезмонда, который придет после и спасет мир. Или не спасет, Клэю тоже было все равно.   
Он сидел на полу своей камеры и ковырял руку шариковой ручкой, изящно украденной из кармана Видика, и думал о том, что кровь они никогда не отмоют. Клэй отправил последнее письмо отцу, и старался изо всех сил не строить драму, но в их отношениях это было практически невозможно сделать. В конце концов, он хотел только, чтобы отец смог найти счастливое и спокойное место в жизни.   
Когда на коже выступила первая кровь - Клэй еще не добрался до вены, просто расцарапал верхний слой кожи, он уже знал, что назад пути нет, хотя его никогда не было. Пути назад не стало в тот момент, когда он поддался на уговоры Уильяма и присоединился к цели, благородной, безусловно. Пути назад не было, когда Клэй родился - в его семье, с его генами.  
\- Я готов, - сказал он Юноне, которая равнодушно смотрела ему в спину. Ее присутствие нервировало, в этот момент Клэй хотел бы быть один. Он макнул указательный палец в лужицу крови, собравшуюся в ране и закрыл глаза.   
Ему предстояло много работы. 

День профессий в школе был самым волнующим: все приводили с собой родителей, которые рассказывали о том, что делали каждый день на работе, хвастались и писали план на будущее. У кого-то отец был банкиром, чья-то мама работала журналисткой, Гарольд Качмарек рассказывал детям, как строить дома. Он делал это без энтузиазма, но у ребят все равно на лицах был интерес, всем хотелось иметь собственный дом, построенный своими руками, даже если им было всего 7 лет.   
Клэй с гордостью подошел к доске после того, как отец закончил рассказывать про свою работу, чтобы написать на схеме класса, кем хочет стать, когда вырастет. Не смотря на давнюю традицию и семейный бизнес, к которому Гарольд пытался его приучить, Клэй точно знал, что хочет быть космонавтом. Он написал это на доске, сделав одну ошибку в слове. С самого юного возраста космос завораживал его, на стене висела карта звездного неба, светильник в форме луны, спасибо матери, которая поддерживала его интерес к науке. А еще космонавты смелые и сильные - и умеют летать. Конечно, Клэй еще не до конца понимал концепцию невесомости, да и слово “концепция” тоже было далековато от его знаний, но он видел достаточно фильмов, в которых космонавты парили внутри корабля, летая из одного отсека в другой.   
Клэй тоже хотел летать, поэтому в одно воскресенье, когда отец чинил машину в гараже, он притащил кучу диванных подушек к нижней ступени лестницы и начал прыгать вниз. Сначала с небольшой высоты в три-четыре ступеньки, но с каждым удачным приземлением (и соответствующими криками “Отсек три изолирован!”) он становился все смелее и забирался выше и выше по лестнице. Короткое чувство полета было самым приятным, что Клэй пока еще ощущал. Он падал вниз, раскинув руки и не испытывая страха.   
\- Что ты делаешь? - отец появился в дверном проеме, когда Клэй стоял на самой высокой ступеньке лестницы.   
\- Я летаю, папа! - закричал он, падая вниз.   
Час спустя они сидели в отделение скорой помощи, дожидаясь, когда медсестра принесет доктору его рентгеновский снимок, и отец сказал:   
\- Космонавт из тебя не очень, - Клэй обиделся на него так сильно, что даже заплакал - правда, отец решил, что это из-за боли в треснувшей ключице. 

Солнце медленно поднималось к зениту, деревья отбрасывали короткие тени, пока Клэй шагал вниз по склону к небольшому кладбищу за местной церквушкой. Он был здесь не первый раз, но долгое заточение успело полностью стереть в памяти ощущение пружинящей, настоящей травы под ногами. Клэй никогда не думал, что увидит надгробный камень со своим именем и что это будет так страшно, хотя в глубине души и понимал, что последнее пристанище в лучшем случае найдет именно здесь. Ассасинам не полагалось умирать от старости, даже в 21 веке.   
“Клэй Качмарек, 8 августа 2012” - все, что было написано на надгробии. Один год, шесть месяцев и неделя. 554 дня, если быть более точным. 13296 часов плюс минус несколько - потерянное время. Для Клэя в этот промежуток поместилось намного больше, несколько десятков лет, пусть они и были чужими. Воспоминания имели особенность растворятся в его памяти с течением времени, оставались только яркие пятна, которые преследовали его по ночам. Иногда просачивание начиналось, пока он пил кофе, но эти приступы практически не запоминались. Клэй все еще знал все, что было, что есть и что будет, от подарка Юноны было сложно отделаться.   
В этой версии его жизни: здесь заканчивался путь Клэя Качмарека, в нескольких километрах от “Фермы”, в пустой могиле. Закрыв глаза, он представил, как вокруг собрались его братья и сестры, и как Уильям произносил речь, в стиле “его жертва не будет забыта”, потому что Майлз всегда добавлял пафос там, где он был не нужен. Наверняка он не ожидал, что Клэй когда-нибудь вернется, и Клэй с садистким удовольствием представлял выражение лица Уильяма в их встречу. Вот уж чего Майлз никак не мог предвидеть: его долгоиграющий проект по сублимации отцовских чувств окажется бессмертным. 

…кто я?   
кто я?   
потерян.


End file.
